Bonding
by Skye1963
Summary: Part of the TPP 'verse-The twins are two weeks old and it's time for them to be bonded to Gabriel and Marcus. Dean remembers his own bonding ceremony to Sam while watching his children. Dean and Sam's original names will be revealed in this story. Warning-since this is about bonding between siblings, it hints at future incest and wincest.


_Part of the To Protect and Preserve universe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this story. I hope you like this. _

_The children of Sam and Dean are going through the bonding ceremony which will also be coupled with a baptism done by Pastor Jim. The elders, Elrich and Henry will be officiating at the bonding ceremony, though. As he watches his children becoming bonded, Dean remembers his own bonding to Sam. We will also find out the original or given names of the adult Homo-Felinus. _

_**Warning**__-Since we are talking about bonding between siblings, this touches on incest and wincest. If you don't like, please don't read further._

_Per usual, I don't own Sam, Dean or the rest of the Supernatural characters, I just play with them. The joy of ownership goes to Erik Kripke. _

Bonding

Sam was still tired and sore from giving birth to the twins but he knew that the bonding had to take place soon after the births of his children. His two older sons had already claimed and named their intendeds. Dean said that the ceremony needed to take place before the children were a month old so the dominants' claim would be indisputable to the colony, even though their own colony consisted of humans and dragons. Henry and Elrich had sent out the invitations to Elle, the Kachinas, any Homo-Animus in North America and other supernatural creatures. There were already over a thousand who had RSVP'd that they would be able to get to the ceremony. Dean was nervous about the ceremony since their own had only consisted of the colony they had been born in. Now, their children's bonds would be acknowledged by many others besides their colony and clan.

Jim and Elrich had gone to the cats to explain what they wanted to do. In order to keep the very strong familial bonds between them, Jim wanted to do baptisms of all six children before the bonding ceremony. Elrich also wanted to do a very small ceremony to present the newest dragons, especially Mary Ellen since she was a very rare female dragon. That one would take place right after the baptism. Jo and Stephen had agreed so all that was needed was Sam and Dean's agreement. Dean looked at his mate, ears and whiskers twitching in their silent language. He was asking what Sam wanted to do since the bonding ceremony was very important to them. Sam answered back with a casual slow swishing of his tail and his pupils dilating. He thought the idea had merit but he would leave the decision to Dean. Dean smiled then said, "Okay, we agree. You are right, it will keep us closely bonded to Jo and Stephen." The human and dragon gave a sigh of relief. Even though it was important to them, they would never have done anything to upset the cats. Now, the ties between colony and clan would be acknowledged by many others to be unbreakable.

Ever since the last mating, Sam had been making decorations and jewelry for his children to wear at the bonding ceremony. Both Elrich and Dean were helpful in letting him know what was needed since he never witnessed one himself, the last one he had been at was his own and he was a couple of weeks old at the time. When he found that he was carrying twins, Jo stepped in to help him out. Now, ropes of seed pearls and thin wire of gold twisted with silver now decorated the small lair the family had moved into since the Impala was just too small for the six of them. They were now back in the solarium lair that Mary and Ellen had redecorated for them.

As grandmothers of the six children that were to be baptized, Mary and Ellen made the garments, dresses really, for the children. Elle, who was very happy about the births, contributed satin and lace for the occasion. Because there were so many children, Missouri volunteered her services and the ladies had fun sewing. Sophia, who had been at many bonding ceremonies, stepped in to help Sam make the garments needed for it. A kalasiris, a simple sheath dress, was made for both twins and two shendyts, wraparound skirts belted at the waist, were made for the older boys. All four garments were made of linen as was the custom of the Homo-Animus since the days of Ancient Egypt. The clothes they had for the ceremonies would be the first they had ever worn since it was custom among the cats that the children be allowed to run naturally until their sixth birthday, then they would be expected to wear at least a loincloth or shorts, the boys that is. Their sister would be fully clothed at that point. Her bonded would insist on it, in fact.

Between the presentation and bonding ceremonies, there would be a half an hour break in order for the children to be prepped and the area sanctified. A chuppah would be set up under which would be a small brazier filled with scented wood and oil. Around the brazier were two cushions and two small bassinets where the children would be. Behind them were two more cushions where their parents would sit. A gold and blue braided cord would connect Gabriel's cushion to Castiel's bassinet while a green and aqua braided cord would connect Marcus and Sophia's places.

While the ceremonial place was being set up, the children would be anointed then dressed by their parents, Sam taking Castiel and Sophia while Dean would take the two small dominants to get ready. They would be clothed, decked in jewelry, hennaed, and have make-up put on. The only time in their lives this would happen since bonding was a marriage of sorts but one that was soul deep.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Jim stepped forward with the parents and godparents of the six children to be baptized. Jo and Stephen's children were first with Caleb and Missouri acting as godparents since their parents wanted the same godparents for their twins. Caleb and Missouri, standing in for the children, answered Jim's questions before he blessed and cleansed the children with Holy Water. Then it was time for Gabriel and Marcus to be baptized. This time it was Bobby and Ellen who became godparents to Gabriel while John and Mary became godparents for Marcus. Neither boy minded the water since, like their parents, they loved being in the pond that now graced the solarium. The only problem came when Castiel and Sophia were to be baptized since Gabriel and Marcus started to growl when the godparents of the twins held them. Jim smiled at the two small dominants and told them that the babies were not going to be hurt but baptized. The two kittens frowned but agreed as Stephen and Jo held Castiel while Marcus and Sophia held baby Sophia during the baptism.

After the baptisms were completed, Jim cleared the basin away that was used as the baptismal font. Elrich then came forward and gestured to Jo and Stephen to bring their babies. "Attend me, all who are here to witness the presentation of our new clan members," Elrich began the ceremony. All in attendance became quiet.

Lifting the small male, Elrich boomed out, "This child, born of Jo and Stephen, named Robert Caleb who is a blessing to his family and clan is now counted among the clan Draconis." He took a ceremonial knife and made a small cut on the child's arm. Then he made a similar cut in his own arm, allowing the blood to mingle. "We are one," Elrich said. Then he gave the wailing baby to Jo who started to feed him, quieting his cries. Elrich then gestured for the baby girl. "This child, born of Jo and Stephen, named Mary Ellen who is a very special blessing to her family and clan is now counted among the clan Draconis." Again, he made the cuts, "We are one." He gave the now crying baby to Jo who again started to feed her. Elrich then took a couple of very fine gold necklaces and, in a final gesture of acceptance of the clan, put them on the twins. Each clan and colony member got up and, one by one, gave the twins a kiss and their blessing. They put an offering of blessing in a basket for the twins, the start of their wealth. The most given present for Mary Ellen was an emerald and amber necklace, something only given to the rare female dragon.

After the presentation, the cats took their children to their lair to get ready for the bonding ceremony while the older males of their colony set up the area. It took a bit so the rest of the colony had set up light refreshments for their guests. When all was ready, the call for the ceremony to begin, a small bell, was rung and everyone got back into their places.

Dean came out first, wearing a shendyt, like his sons whose hands he held. The boys were decked out in seed pearl bracelets and gold necklaces while Dean was wearing a necklace with a tiger's eye pendant showing him as patriarch. They all had their whiskers dusted with gold to make them stand out while their eyes were lined with kohl. Their nails were painted gold also and their tails were brushed and decorated with seed pearl strings. Their feet and hands were hennaed in a pattern that was more ancient than anyone could have guessed. The trio advanced to the chuppah where Elrich, Jim and Henry stood waiting. When they got there, Dean helped his sons sit on the cushions then went to his own and waited.

Chimes rang out to announce the arrival of Sam and the twins. Sam was wearing a kalasiris, befitting a submissive male. His face was also done the way Dean's was as was his nails and tail. The henna pattern on his feet and hands matched the ones on Dean. Instead of a necklace, he wore a circlet around his head with a tiger's eye in the center, showing who his bonded was. He carried the two babies in his arms, covered with lace. When he got to the chuppah, Dean stood up and uncovered the children. They too were dressed the way Sam was but had no henna applied yet. Dean helped Sam put the babies in the bassinets that had been placed near their intendeds then the two went to their cushions to sit.

Elrich moved slightly forward from the other two elders since he was the officiator of the ceremony. "Attend all who are present to this bonding celebration," he said in Ancient Egyptian. The crowd became quiet as he moved towards Castiel and Gabriel. Bending down, he picked the baby up, smiling at the growl that Gabriel gave. It was a good sign which signaled the truth of the bonding.

The dragon elder moved back to the others who put their hands on the child in a blessing, "May this child be blessed by God, Gabriel and Bastet. May he be fruitful and bring forth many children." Elrich gestured for Gabriel to approach. When the small boy stood in front of the elders, they put their hands on him. Elrich smiled at the nervous kitten then said, "May this child be blessed by God, Gabriel and Bastet. May he be strong and prove his worth to father many children."

Dean's eyes became unfocused as he heard the words that bonded his children. He remembered his own bonding to his brother. _"What is your intention?"_

Elrich turned to Gabriel and asked, "What is your intention?"

"_I wish to be bonded to this submissive."_

Gabriel answered, "I wish to be bonded to this submissive."

"_How do you know that this child is to be your bonded?" _

Elrich asked, "How do you know that this child is to be your bonded?"

"_I felt a tugging on my soul while the child was in my mother's womb."_

Gabriel said, "I felt a tugging on my soul while the child was in my papa's womb."

"_Lisimba, have you named the child?"_

"Gabriel, have you named the child?"

"_Yes."_

"Yes."

"_What have you named the child?"_

"What have you named the child?"

"_His name is Bes for he is my joy."_

"His name is Castiel for my Angel was born on a Thursday."

Elrich smiled then reached for the pot of henna and the reed pen that Henry held. Carefully, he made the first of the henna marks on the baby's feet and hands. These marks were the name of the child along with the name of his intended. Then, he made the same marks on Gabriel, showing the union of the two. After he was done, Elrich gave the henna and pen back to Henry. Turning back to Gabriel, he asked, "Will you care for Castiel? Love him and his children? Fight for him and the right to mate him? Protect him and his children from all dangers? See him through sickness and injury? Provide for him for the rest of your life?"

"_Will you care for Bes? Love him and his children? Fight for him and the right to mate him? Protect him and his children from all dangers? See him through sickness and injury? Provide for him for the rest of your life?"_

"I will."

"_I will."_

At Elrich's nod, Jim got the cord that had attached the Castiel's bassinet and Gabriel's cushion. He brought it to the dragon elder who then tied the cord loosely to the baby and kitten, signifying the bond between the two. "With the pull on the soul of the child, Gabriel, and his naming of the submissive, Castiel, I deem this bonding complete by the vows that were taken. Let this gathering bless this bonding tenfold for the children were of the same parents."

_Lisimba watched as the beautiful green/sea green cord was attached loosely to himself and his brother. The elder looked at the gathered colony and said, "With the pull on the soul of the child, Lisimba, and his naming of the submissive, Bes, I deem this bonding complete by the vows that were taken. Let this gathering bless this bonding tenfold for the children were of the same parents."_

Gabriel took the baby and went back to his cushion. Gently, he put his bonded in the bassinet then turned his attention to his brother and sister's bonding. Never had he felt such joy and love that now poured out for his bonded. He looked at his parents and saw the same kind of love shining in their eyes, not just for each other but also for their children. He turned his attention to Marcus and Sophia's bonding. When asked what Marcus had named the baby, he said, "Sophia for she is the wisdom of my heart." As the older dominant male, Dean helped Marcus carry his bonded since he was only two years old and put her in her bassinet. He returned to his place by Sam's side as Jim stepped forward to bless the two couples. He prayed for the children to have long, happy, productive lives.

The final part of the ceremony had the children get up, the babies in Sam's arms and the two little dominants next to Dean. Each couple still attached by the cords given to them by Elrich. As parents, the cord attaching Sam and Dean was gold and silver. With Sam and the babies on their left sides, Dean and the dominant kittens led the small group around the scented fire, circling it seven times. When they were done, they stood in front of the Elders and turned to face the gathered peoples. Elrich concluded the ceremony by saying, "Blessed be the Family in front of you. Blessed be the newly Bonded. May they thrive, survive and multiply."

The crowd responded, "May our Blessings be upon this Family and the newly Bonded. Welcome!" With that, applause broke out with cheering coming from Ash, Adam, and Caleb. Since the ceremonies had taken place in the solarium, The elders led the tiny group to the Impala where they would stay while the rest of the colony, clan and guests would feast and celebrate for the next three days. Gifts, food and drink would be left at the garage door without disturbing the family. Even though it seemed unfair for the family not to be at the celebration party, the bondings needed time to solidify with Gabriel and Marcus giving the babies their first marks of bonding. It was a private time which nobody could disturb nor would they.

Henry was very happy to have been able to have John record the whole ceremony since no Man of Letters had ever seen the intense bonding ceremony. Now, the recording would be stored in the vaults for future use and reference. After he put the recording away, he went to join the rest of the colony in celebration.

_With so many people attending the bonding ceremonies, nobody paid much attention to two very special attendees. One was a slight man with golden hair and butterscotch eyes. The other with him was male with dark hair and intense blue eyes. "Congratulations, brother," the dark-haired man said._

"_Thanks, Cas. I remember when their parents were bonded and thought that they would be the saviors of their race. With help, they have fulfilled their destiny. They are a shining beacon of hope to the rest of the Nephilim," the golden haired man responded with a smile._

_Silently, they left the crowd and went to the cats who were sleeping in the car. Gabriel, Archangel and Messenger of God smiled at his children and left his gifts after blessing the family. Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, kissed the cats and gave them his blessings. The sound of wings filled the air as the two left. They knew that, one day, they would see the children again._

_A/N-The ceremony and ceremonial clothes/makeup were taken from Hindu, Ancient Egyptian, Jewish and Christian traditions. I would have used some Islamic traditions but I did not know any._

_The Chuppah is a wedding canopy. It is part of the Jewish Wedding Ceremony._

_The kohl, shendyt, and kalasiris are from Ancient Egypt._

_The jewelry and henna is part of Hindu ceremonies._

_Taking of vows are from every religion since we vow to stay with our husbands/wives in all situations._

_Dean's birth name in the story is Lisimba which means Lion in Egptian. He originally named Sam Bes which means Joy in Egyptian._

_I got the idea for the naming ceremony of the two twin dragons from Jean Auel's book "The Mammoth Hunters", a terrific story that is part of her Earth Children series. _

_I hope you like the story. I will be doing a sequel to the story "To Preserve and Protect" and hopefully have it posted in the next couple of months. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
